1. Technical Field
The present disclosure of relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-125869 includes an electronic component mounting substrate that has a linear outer shape, and the electronic component mounting substrate has a first main surface, a second main surface on a side opposite to the first main surface, and a first lateral surface and a second lateral surface, which are lateral surfaces extending in the longitudinal direction. The electronic component mounting substrate includes a first terminal and a second terminal on the first main surface, a first wire that is arranged to extend on the first lateral surface along the longitudinal direction and is electrically connected to the first terminal, and a second wire that is arranged to extend on the second lateral surface along the longitudinal direction and is electrically connected to the second terminal. Further, a plurality of light-emitting elements mounted on the first terminal and the second terminal are electrically connected in parallel with the first wire and the second wire.